Ending (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how the ending goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. lands on a helicopter platform and Tesa embrace Cade: Kind of nice being your hero for a change. Tesa: You always were. All my life. Cade: I love you. Tesa: I love you, too. Cade: Let's go home to graduation, huh? Tesa: Yeah. Cade: Shane You're okay, kid. Come here, you're all right, all right. all hugged, then Joyce walks up Tesa: We don't have a home, dad. It blew up. Joyce: I might be able to help you with that. and Joyce hugged drives up Tohka: Bumblebee! Optimus Prime: Brave warriors.... you are free! Dinobots transform Cross-Hairs: I'll ride with you anytime, Spike! Grimlock: ROAR!!!!! takes off with the other Dinobots Carver Descartes: I like those robots. Tails: Me, too. Yueming runs up Joyce: Did you miss me? Su Yueming: No. Tino Tonitini: Optimus, we would like you to meet Godou and Erica's baby. Ami Kusanagi! Erica: Ami Optimus Prime: Congratulations you 2. Keep her safe. Godou: Oh, we will. Penny: There he is! Sherman! Tino Tonitini: It looks like he got shot. Let's see I can heal him. his magic on where Kurumi had shot Sherman, and he is risen Sherman: P...P...Penny? Penny: SHERMAN!! him in tears I'm glad that you're okay!! Sherman: Thanks, Tino. Tino Tonitini: No problem. Optimus: It's because of your healing powers Tino. And with it you can cure the dead even when they gotten killed. Tino Tonitini: smiles Tommy Himi: I really miss you so much, Tino. Tino Tonitini: I miss you too, Tommy. Takuya Kanbara: And don't ever died again, because you almost had us worried Kat: It was an awesome adventure, am I right Casper. Casper: It sure is, Kat. Dorothy Ann: Hey, Arnold. Arnold: Yes? Dorothy Ann: I understand you have troubles with mates, right? Arnold: Yes. Dorothy Ann: Well, I feel you pity for you. Since you've never had luck finding a girl to call your own. Arnold: Man. It sure was a day Dorothy Ann: Well I think that is one girl that might fit for you. Arnold: You do? Who is she? Dorothy Ann: Me. I'd be happy to be your mate. Arnold: Really? What about your parents? Dorothy Ann: They're okay with it. So what do you say? Arnold: YES!!!! hugs Dorothy Arnold: At last I find a mate! Dorothy Ann: Okay! Take it easy! Whoa! returns the embrace and pats him back camera points to Carver to his dismay Carve Descartesr: Thank God. Arnold finally has a girl for him. Sue: Noby's shoulder Noby? Zoe Orimoto: Well congratulations to them. Noby: What is it Sue? Sue: I just... wanted to... say... Thank you, for saving my life. And for protecting me and my friends, helping us take down our enemies but mostly for saving my life. Noby: No problem. Sue: But why did you do all that? You've could've died. Noby: Well, the truth is.. I've had a crush on you since we first meet. You are one of bestest friends I could ever have. And I've always enjoyed it when you come over to do homework with you. I've wanted to tell you this for a while but I was too shy of doing so. So, that's why. Sue: surprised from what Noby said Noby: thinking that it wasn't a good idea to be truthful Who am I kidding? Why did I say alll that? I've should've known you wouldn't accept it. then looks to the side Sue: her hand under his chin and brings his head to look at hers. Then she does something no one expects. She kisses Noby on the lips! Noby: eyes open wide in shock, but he soon accepts and returns it then parts away but Noby gives a kiss of his own to the filly. They then part away again Sue: To be honest Noby, I've had a crush on you too. And I'de be happy to be your girlfriend. Noby: Really? You mean it? Sue: Yes! 2 then embrace each other Jeri Katou: Takato... Takato Matsuki: Yes, Jeri? Jeri Katou: I really loved you so much because I was so worried that I thought lost you when Hunter J captured you. Takato Matsuki: Don't worry, I'm fine. When we find J or her clients we'll finish them once and for all. Guilmon: Hmph. Right. Takato Matsuki: (Hugs Guilmon) We'll always be sticking together with our friends. Sneech: Well, those 2 have finally shared ther' true feelins'. Big G: Yeah. Ace Goody: And it's about time. But, boy his gunslingin' was awesome!!! Lulli: Aw, young love. Grumpy: Oh p-lease! Todd: Hey Tino. Me, Maurecia, Dana, and Myron, were thinking we can join with you guys for a while. Sonic: That includes me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Chris, too. Tino: Very well then. Roboko: I want Noby to be all mine! Erica: Alright Godou, let's hang out together while Yuri's not looking Godou: groans Sunset Shimmer: Now, about that date we planned? Tino: Sure, we'll spend our time alone. Shimmer and Tino kissed each other on the lips Star: Marco! That was the greatest thing I've ever done, in my life! Marco Diaz: I'm glad you liked it. Star Butterfly: HUGS!! Marco Optimus: This Seed belongs to our creators, whoever they are. There remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. wields the Seed I shall take it where it could never be found. Cade: Will we ever see you again? Optimus: Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think one of them. As my soul. Defends this family, Autobots, as they have you. Defend. All they can be. takes off sends out a message There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime and this message is to my creators: "Leave planet Earth alone. Cause I'm coming for you." Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes